All Titans Must Fall
by TheyKilledAlice
Summary: The Titans have been defeated. As he watches out over the ocean, Eren tries to figure out what will happen now and how to still the sadness inside of him. There is only one person he wants to see. Only one person that still matters. (rated T for character death)


**All Titans Must Fall**

**A/N**: Both Eren and Levi have grey eyes (followed the mnga on this one, not anime-version Eren).

Levi and Eren are not dating.

* * *

How long had Eren been standing here, gazing at this immense puddle of water they called the sea, salty waves crashing and dissipating into nothing?

For the longest time, he had only read about it in books, excited as Armin told him of all the wonders that lay outside of the wall.

One day, we will see it with our own eyes.

And now he had. For hours he had stood there with the others, tears in their eyes.

_Finally we have made it. Humanity has won._

But right now this magnificent view was as cruel as it was beautiful.

"Eren," a low and familiar voice called from behind him. Eren did not turn around, he could not. Right now, he could not turn around and look directly into the eyes of the man he respected so much. Quickly he wiped away the tears on the verge of spilling over.

"Eren," the voice said again, but now more prudent, with an edge of annoyance.

'_Turn around this instant'_ the other man seemed to imply.

Slowly he obeyed the unspoken command and was startled by the closeness of the other. Eren quickly cast his eyes downward, but a strong hand held his chin upright, before gently rubbing the reddened rims of his eyes.

Eren was shaken and a bit flustered at the soft gesture. "Corporal" he almost whispered in recognition of the man standing before him. A slight crease was to be noticed in the eyebrows of the smaller man, which gave his appearance something severe. But Eren knew, after observing and living with Corporal Levi for so long, that this particular change of expression was meant to hide how worried Levi was.

The corporal did not ask him anything, for which Eren was more than grateful. He tried his best to hold back all the turmoil going on inside of him, even though the black-haired soldier saw through all his effort by simply looking into his watering eyes.

The few rays of sunlight made the piercing gaze of a pair of grey eyes shine like silver, and they skillfully cut through Eren's defense. There it was, the flood of emotion the taller boy had tried so hard to hide, to bear by himself. His knees gave way as Eren gave up the pretense and let salty water stream freely over his cold cheeks. The wind licked them, leaving a stinging sensation before Levi could wipe them away again.

Desperately he clung to Levi, in a useless attempt to regain his posture. And all the corporal did was hold his underling close to his chest, protecting him, sharing his warmth. The young brunet gripped Levi's jacket until his knuckles turned white, as if he could somehow get closer to Corporal if he only held tight it enough.

"Corporal," Eren whispered again hoarsely, in between stammering sobs.

"Levi," the black-haired man immediately corrected, "I am no longer your superior, Eren."

A small smile formed on Eren's tear-stained face: "You will always be Corporal Levi to me."

Levi sighed dramatically, secretly relieved that at least for now, the crying had stopped: "What am I to do with such a good-for-nothing like you?"

The gentle breeze, that had so cruelly stung the boy's flesh, played with strands of their hair. Two kinds of grey mirrored each other's stare. Behind the tenderness was icy anxiety, too big to be completely hidden for the trained eye.

Levi sqeezed Eren tightly for a brief second. "Listen Eren. Let's get out of here."

Eren immediately froze up, eyebrows raised and the look of a deer startled by flashing lights. "B-but Corporal, look it's not even that late. Can we… can I not stay here, just for a little bit longer?" he asked flustered. His hands balled up like fists and could rip the Corporal's jacket any minute now.

"Idiot, that's not what I meant" Levi breathed, soothingly clasping one of Eren's clamped fists.

"It's not?" There was only surprise in the boy's voice now.

Slowly Levi shook his head: "I meant out of _here_. Explore the world a bit. Just the two of us."

Eren's eyes widened at the proposal. "Corporal? Are you serious?"

"Why the hell would I joke about that? Look, we cleared out all the titans, so why not enjoy ourselves now? You were always blabbering about wanting to see the ocean and stuff. Well," he gestured to the endless water behind them, "that one's done."

Embarrassed, Eren nestled his face in Levi's chest. Both the relief of his statement as the fact that the Corporal would even suggest such a thing made his heartbeat increase considerably. It almost felt as if it would stop at the rate it was going.

_If every little thing he does or says gets me like this, I-_

"I won't survive it", Eren muttered into the other man's jacket.

"Oi brat, speak up."

Eren lifted up his face, a smile spreading: "Wouldn't I be a burden to you, Corporal? I can't really clean or cook." He scratched his head.

The faintest of grins appeared on Levi's face. "Don't worry about that, I've gotten quite good at handling everything on my own."

"Mean like always", Eren pouted as he got up, but not releasing the older man.

"I've got to be. If I spoil you rotten you'll grow up to be a worthless adult."

"Ah, is this what they call tough love, then?" Eren inquired jokingly.

"If that's how you want to see it" was the simple answer.

A deep red spread over the brunet cheeks. "I didn't think an old man like you could spout such lines, Corporal."

Levi frowned, grabbing Eren by the collar enough to pull his head down and ruffle his hair: "Don't get cocky now, I'm in the prime of my life kid."

Eren laughed heartily, the sound of it almost overpowering the sounds of waves crashing against the rocks. In this moment right now, he was so happy. Right by the  
side of an older, sarcastic and amazingly strong man.

"All right, let's go then," Eren smiled.

Levi was a little surprised by the younger boy: "Where to?"

"Anywhere is fine…"

…_As long as I'm beside you_

This little charade they played allowed them to put on a brave front, but even humanity's strongest and humanity's last hope could not fool themselves. They both  
knew that in the near future, their worst nightmare would become a reality. And no matter how hard they tried to run, that reality would catch up with them, and a  
lot faster than expected.

* * *

"Eren," a low voice called from behind him. "Eren Yaeger".

The voice was deep, and betrayed no emotion. Business-like, as if it was describing the weather outside. But to Eren it resounded in his head as a tolling bell with every word it pronounced. He closed his eyes in the hope the grating noise would leave. All eyes were drawn to him the moment his name was spoken in this massive hall.

"Eren Yeager. Thanks to your contribution, humanity has prevailed. For this, you have our gratitude. But the fact that you are able to shift into a Titan, a monster that has caused thousands to die, cannot be overlooked. In this new world, built for humans, there is no place for Titans. We cannot put the lives of our people in danger and have to think of the greater good.

As per order of the High Court, you are to be executed. This sentence is irreversible, and to be carried out immediately." The old man, sitting in his high and mighty seat, pointed to the masked man standing beside Eren.

_I have always known this day would come. Maybe that is why I feel so calm right now. How odd, I really must be a monster to not even try to squirm and object. _

Slowly Eren lowered his head on the wooden block in front of him, but not before catching the silver eyes watching in the enormous crowd. Those terribly sad eyes. Eren noticed Erwin behind Corporal Levi, and the hand digging in the shorter one's shoulder.

"Any last words?" a raspy voiced asked.

"Levi," Eren whispered soundlessly, his gaze fixated on the beautiful sad eyes that seemed to draw him in, "I-"

* * *

AN:

Because I live on the tears of others.

Did I properly managed to mentally scar you? Good.

This was a short story I once wrote in my head when I coudln't sleep. Anyways, fave and review and thanks for reading!


End file.
